Documentation Runs in the Family
by Pyromagnet
Summary: Andrew's little cousin comes to visit him.
1. Documentation Runs in the Family

Title: Documentation Runs in the Family

Author: Pyromagnet

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I don't own Colin Creevy or Buffy and my inspiration for this fic goes to the wonderful talented EmlynII

A/N: Post Chosen and right after Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Dawn, Buffy, and Willow were standing in the newly built Watcher's Council in Scotland looking out the window at Andrew who was standing at the beginning of the driveway jumping up and down with impatience. "What is he doing?" Buffy asked tilting her head hoping that somehow it would give her better understanding of Andrew.

"He said that one of his aunts was letting one of his cousins stay for a week after his school let out." Dawn answered.

Suddenly a cab appeared in front of the driveway and Andrew let out a squeal of excitement. A boy stepped out of the cab carrying a trunk. He looked about eleven years old, with blond hair, and he was about as skinny as Andrew. The boy hugged Andrew hard before paying the cab driver. Then the cab drove away and Andrew and the kid started walking up the long driveway. About halfway to the door the boy dropped his side of the trunk and pulled out a camera and took a picture of the mansion that was the Watcher's Council's new building.

Andrew enter the building and smiled at Willow, Dawn, and Buffy, "Hey guys this is my cousin Colin, he's gonna stay here for a week." Then he turned to Colin, "This is Willow Rosenberg, uber powerful witch although she doesn't use a wand. That's Buffy Summers, she really good with weapons and super strong. And lastly we have the lovely Dawn Summers, Buffy's little sister."

"Hello." Colin raised his camera and took another picture that left the three girls blinking trying to see again.

"Andrew!" Buffy shouted.

"Sorry Buffy but documentation runs in the family. Would you mind taking his trunk to my room, it's really heavy." Andrew said before turning and grabbing Colin's arm gently pulling him to the backyard. "Come on Colin, I want to show you something really cool."

"Okay." Colin said practically skipping beside his cousin.

Suddenly Buffy frowned, "Please tell me he isn't taking his cousin to see the mini-slayers train."

At the shout of about thirty girls yelling, "Andrew!" Buffy, Dawn, and Willow ran to see the door to the backyard closed with Andrew and Colin leaning against it and with two axes embedded in the door.

"This is going to be brilliant." Colin said happily clutching his camera as if it was a million dollars.

"It's a mini Andrew, only British." Willow said giggling a little bit.

"Yes I have trained him well." Andrew said giving a slight bow in Colin's direction.

"Yes, I've learned much from you Master Jedi." Colin replied giving his own bow.

The three girls groaned and said in unison, "It's only for a week."

end


	2. Lesson the First

A/N: I was only planning for a short one shot fic but well I decided to add a little more and for those wondering let's just say that Andrew's parents went to Hogwarts but him and Tucker weren't accepted because they didn't have the right type of magic, so that's why Andrew knows about Hogwarts-y magic and since Colin hangs out with Andrew he knows about Wicca magic

Chapter 2: Lesson the First

Colin raced back into Andrew's room and shut the door behind him waking up Andrew. "No Master Frodo, I'm going with you." Andrew yelled before coming back to the land of the awake. "Hey Colin what are you doing?"

Colin was gently putting his camera face up in a box. After he closed the box, he took some type of blue powder and sprinkled it on top of the box. Instantly about twenty wizarding photos appeared on top of the box. The top photo was a picture of all the girls eating breakfast except most of them were hiding and covering their face with the exception of Faith who kept flashing the camera. When Colin showed Andrew his latest picture, Andrew groaned, "We must initiate the peace talks."

"Andrew. Colin. Most of the slayers said that they won't kill him if he turns over the film with the picture in it." Xander said knocking on the door. Andrew opened the door for Xander. "Didn't anyone ever teach to never take a picture of a girl in the morning if she doesn't have her makeup on?" Xander asked Colin.

Colin put the other photos in a different box and placed his camera back around his neck. Then he went and showed Xander the photo saying, "She didn't seem to mind."

"Weird they move. Why do they move?" Xander asked shaking the photo lightly.

"It's a magic camera which is why I can't give them the film." Colin replied still looking over Xander's arm at Faith.

"Oh that makes sense, I suppose." Then as Xander looked closer at the photo he yelled, "Faith!" Xander went out the room.

"Okay, Colin lesson the first, in this house we can't document the girls early in the morning because they get really angry and these girls are all strong. Did you learn about slayers yet?" Andrew asked.

Colin shook his head, "No our DADA professor was pillock. He couldn't even pose well for photos and that was all he tried to do."

Andrew smiled, "Well than let me tell you of the vampyr slayer. The vampyr slayer is one girl, although recently it is more than one girl because of a spell Willow cast, in the world, a chosen one. She is as strong as a vampyr and it is she who defends us against the demon-y forces of evil. It has been this way since the beginning of time."

"Blood hell," Colin whispered in awe. "I definitely need more pictures of them."

"Just make sure they say it's okay in the morning before you take a picture." Andrew said as he started down the stairs with Colin following him.

Then they both winced as they heard Xander shout, "Faith you don't go around flashing eleven year old kids!"

Colin looked at Andrew. Andrew sighed in happiness, "Oh the duties of a Watcher, to make sure your slayer's properly trained, properly motivated, and has good morals."

"Watcher?" Colin asked.

"Their Yoda." Andrew immediately responded.

"Oh okay." Colin said and as they went into the kitchen Colin asked, "Sorry about before, but can I take a picture of you guys now."

"No Colin!" Shouted all the girls.

While a halfhearted Xander said, "Pull your shirt back down Faith."

end


	3. Chicken a la Klingon

A/N: Cooking scene wouldn't get out of my head

Chapter 3: Chicken a la Klingon

"Hey Colin, I'm going to make dinner. Wanna help?" Andrew asked his cousin as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure." Colin said then he double backed, "Just let me put my camera in my room."

"I'll wait for you here." Andrew said stopping by the bottom of the stairs.

Colin quickly put his camera away but not before snapping a picture of Faith posing with a stake. She was one of the few girls who was okay with Colin randomly taking pictures. "Okay Andrew, I'm ready now."

Once they got to the kitchen, Andrew began rummaging through the cabinets. "I'm going to make chicken a la Klingon."

Colin grimaced before smirking, "Okay but how about instead you soak it in barbeque sauce instead of what you usually use. I mean the other way is fine but well…"

"Okay I'll try it your way but if it doesn't work I'm blaming you." Andrew said pointing a wooden spoon in Colin's direction. Colin smiled and shrugged. As Andrew was cooking the chicken, Colin was pulling out a large punch bowl he found. Then he started gathering ingredients. Andrew noticed this as he was putting dinner in the oven. "Whatcha making Col?"

"Pumpkin juice, it's really good. I learned how to make it from some of the house elves at Hogwarts." Colin responded as began mixing the ingredients together.

"House elf?" Andrew wondered.

"They're kinda like…" Colin paused for a minute thinking, "like if you took Golem shrunk him and gave him elf ears and gave it the personality of C3PO."

Andrew closed his eyes for a minute trying to visualize a house elf. Then he smiled, "They sound really cool."

"Yeah they're pretty nice." Colin replied stirring the pumpkin juice into what it was suppose to look like.

----------An hour later---------

"Okay Col, I'll put food on each plate and fill the glasses with pumpkin juice, then you take it to the table." Andrew said.

"Sure." Colin said taking the first pre-made plate to the table. The boys made short work of setting the table. When every place had food in front of it, Andrew rang a bell that signaled dinner was ready.

Everyone slowly trickled into the dining room and sat down. When everyone was seated, Andrew said loudly, "I present Chicken a la Klingon and the drink is pumpkin juice."Many of the girls groaned when he said chicken a la Klingon. Andrew pouted when no one took a bite, "Come on guys try it. It's different this time Colin helped."

One of the newer girls, Mandi picked up her fork, "I've had a good life, I'll try it." Everyone watched in anticipation as Mandi took a bite. "Wow it's actually good." Mandi said digging into her food.

Every one else started tentatively eating but smiled when they realized that the food was good and the drink was even better. Dawn stood up when most everyone was finished, "I think I speak for everyone when I say for as long as Colin is here, he must help with dinner."

"Agreed." Many of the other girls and Xander yelled.

Willow leaned over to Andrew and whispered, "I think in this area Colin is definitely the Master Jedi." Andrew only smiled and ruffled his cousin's hair.


	4. Game Night

A/N: I got more inspiration

Chapter 4: Game Night

"Come on Colin." Andrew said dragging Colin from the library.

"But so many books with such cool pictures." Colin pouted as he left the room of many books.

"Yeah but it's game night and next to movie night it's the best especially since there are so many more choices." Andrew said.

"Is there exploding snap and wizards chess?" Colin asked.

"Umm no not really but we have a lot of other games I'll show you around the tables." Andrew said as they enter a large room that could accommodate all the girls with tables set up.

Colin paused for a second to snap a picture of most of the girls laughing or yelling before Andrew started speaking again. Andrew pointed to the first table which had Xander and about six other girls situated at and Colin took a picture of that as well, "That's been dubbed the Geek table, right now they're playing," Andrew leaned closer to look, "Hey you guys said you would wait for me before you started playing Star Wars Trivial Pursuit!"

"Don't worry Andrew, we're playing teams. You can be on mine once you get Colin settled." The smallest girl said smiling.

"Yeah they wouldn't let us be on the same team again." Xander smirked.

"Ha after last time I don't think so. You two have too much knowledge to be on the same team." One of the other girls snorted.

"Anyway moving on this is the Cursing table." Andrew moved to another table where about ten girls all about 16 years old were playing B.S.

"Bullshit Mandi!" One of the girls yelled pointing at Mandi.

"God damnit every effin time." Mandi started to take the cards before flipping over the top two, "Just kidding Sarah."

"You ass!" Sarah grumbled while taking the big pile of cards.

Colin's eyes widened at the amount of swears but he still held up his camera to take a photograph.

"They have to play with two decks." Andrew said before moving to a table which Faith, Dawn, and four of the older girls sat at. "This is the Gambling table."

"Anti up ladies." Faith said throwing a quarter to the center of the table.

"You don't want to play at this table they cheat." Andrew whispered quietly to Colin. Colin nodded before capturing a picture.

"Just because you can't bluff doesn't mean we cheat Andrew." Dawn smiled sweetly.

Andrew stuck his tongue out at Dawn before moving to the next table where only four people were sitting, one of them being Willow. "This is the Smart table and tonight it's Scrabble."

"Counterpane is not one word." One of the girls told Willow.

"Is too Hannah, check the dictionary." Willow pushed the huge dictionary on the table towards Hannah. Hannah had just started looking through the dictionary when Colin took a picture of them.

Andrew walked over to a corner where Colin took a picture of a TV and a bunch of video games with four girls sitting on a couch, playing Mario Party and three girls sitting in front of the couch watching the others play. "The Arcade Section, since it doesn't have a table or anything."

"I want to play Mortal Kombat next." One of the girls on the floor said.

"As soon as I win you can play that Jess." The girl in the middle of the couch replied.

"I don't think so Liz, there is no way you're going to beat me this time." The girl next to Liz retorted.

The next table held eight girls playing a board game. "This is the Feel of the Moment table because they never play the same game twice." Andrew said not even stopping by that table but moving on to a small table that held Giles, Buffy, and a chess set. Colin took a quick picture before following Andrew.

"I know strategy I don't need to play chess to figure out strategy." Buffy whined.

"Buffy it's only one game and then you can go back to gambling." Giles sighed.

"And lastly the Strategy table every once and a while they play Risk though." Andrew gestured to Buffy and Giles. "So where would you like to sit?"

Colin snapped a picture of Buffy in mid rant before saying, "Actually I'd like to play chess."

Buffy immediately got up and pushed Colin in her seat, "You are a saint." Then she quickly moved to the Gambling table before Giles could say anything.

Colin looked at Buffy's pieces before glancing at Giles', "We need to start over there's no way I could salvage this."

Giles smiled, "Well this actually might be challenging tonight."

"Have fun I have a Trivial Pursuit game I have to go win." As Andrew started walking away he muttered, "As if there's any way I could lose, Xander's knowledge of the force is large but mine is bigger than Yoda's."


End file.
